


VMIN/南旻/南糖_暮里春深_1_暮

by ananassa_v



Category: vmin - Fandom, 南旻 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 20:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19483798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ananassa_v/pseuds/ananassa_v





	VMIN/南旻/南糖_暮里春深_1_暮

这年六月十三，新皇登基了。

“你叫什么名字。”新皇修长的手指抬起身旁人抖如瑟雪的尖削下颏。这孩子的发丝是浅淡的银色，像落在腊月梅树枝头的初雪。他有低垂得惹人怜爱的眼尾和柔软饱满的嘴唇，因为跪着行礼而撑在身前的手也是小小一双。  
“陛下。”他的声音绵软，却又瑟缩。“智旻……我叫朴智旻。”

当晚金南俊便召了朴智旻侍寝。这孩子年纪本就不大，生性软糯便更手足无措，被金南俊做得狠了也只能哭，哑哑的哭声反倒像小猫爪子在挠，勾得人把他欺负得更凶。  
金南俊似乎喜欢他喜欢得紧，抱在怀里一下下哄着他骗着他要他喊哥。可这孩子满脑子的君臣有别，不肯乖乖听话。  
“陛下、啊……！”  
喊错了，便被重重地顶一记，连耳尖都抖着羞红。  
“朕不是说了么。”帝王的声音磁性到过分，像深谷的龙吟，又或是深山上那座古老皇寺幽幽的钟声。他抵住小孩最深的内里，薄唇勾着朴智旻圆润小巧的耳垂。他的嗓音很低，他说，“叫哥。”

“这这这，就这个。”泰亨两颊塞满了榛仁，活像一只小松鼠，“你宫里这株新进的赤鱲珊瑚顶漂亮。”  
“陛下前些日子赏的。要是别人送的，你喜欢肯定就给你了。”朴智旻将手心里的碎壳细细剔了，挑出白嫩的榛肉顺手喂进金泰亨嘴里。“你要是把这株珊瑚搬回去放在宫里，被多事的看见了，我们都没好果子吃。”  
金泰亨双颊鼓鼓，漂亮的眼睛又大又亮，似懂非懂点了点头。  
“你呀。”朴智旻无奈地去戳他圆鼓的脸颊。“我俩明明从小就在一块了，你也就小我两月，怎么还像孩子似的。”他抬手抚去金泰亨嘴角的果仁碎屑，柔软的指腹擦碾过漂亮又单薄的嘴唇，末了将沾上碎果仁的指尖探进自己嘴里，艳红的舌尖不甚在意地去勾。  
“泰泰啊你该早些去见陛下的，不然可惜了这么漂亮的脸。”他刻意眯了眼去望金泰亨，水光淋漓的指尖和眼尾坠着的魅让只小两月的同岁亲故羞得捂住脸只敢露出红到滴血的耳尖。  
“呜……智旻……”金泰亨连捂住脸的手指都细长好看。“别露出这种和陛下在一起时的表情……”  
他没有被金南俊召见过，但他和朴智旻从来形影不离，偶尔两个人看武侠画本看得晚了，懒得回去便在朴智旻宫里睡一晚。有天深夜金南俊来了，朴智旻怕他不回自己寝宫被降罪，叫他藏在书房的卷帘后面。  
那天晚上朴智旻也是这样眯着绯红的眼角看人，不过在他唇舌间变得湿漉漉的是金南俊修长的手指。金泰亨不知道金南俊到底是在疼爱他还是欺负他，智旻的眼泪掉得很凶，哭着的嗓子也比平日更哑更黏人。他含着金南俊的指尖细声细气地说南俊哥不要了，反被动作陡然粗暴的年轻帝王按住柔韧下陷的腰窝里里外外尝个干净。  
屋里上演活色生香的时候金泰亨躲在卷帘后快要站不稳，他手指抖着攥紧帘边。他和朴智旻都是金南俊后宫里的人，按理说他该被金南俊滴下汗珠的侧脸吸引视线才对，可他的眼睛没有办法从智旻脸上离开。金泰亨不受控制地想象朴智旻端着那张妖冶又乖顺的，巴掌大的脸，用比平日还要甜腻和拔高的嗓子叫自己的名字会是怎样一番光景。他从圆润的唇珠间挤出自己名字的声音该是碎的，抖的，还要夹着细细的小猫似的喘。到那时他说的不会是南俊哥不要了，他该是哀哀地哼着咬自己的肩膀，在耳边哭道泰亨啊拿出去。  
这样想着他不自觉地伸手向下半身探去。果然糟糕的坚硬的一团。  
床榻上智旻被金南俊圈在怀里，他虚虚坐在金南俊大腿上，手臂没什么力气地环住金南俊结实的肩背。他恰好对着金泰亨藏身的卷帘方向，缝隙间瞥见自家亲故不安躲闪的双眼和通红的耳廓，突然就无声地笑开。  
他的声音变得更加甜软，贴着金南俊的耳垂呜咽道不要了太多了，可这六个字是盯着金泰亨的眼睛从红肿的唇瓣间挤出来的，更像是在故意说给他听。  
金泰亨本就坚硬的下身被这么一激像是要爆炸。智旻真的是坏孩子。他绝望地想。他就像藏在水里的漂亮水鬼，被他拖住脚踝的人除了一起沉进万劫不复的幽黑水底和他一同溺死，再没有别的出路。  
那天夜里金南俊来时已经是后半夜，大概是处理国事到太晚。他没有待很久，把朴智旻仔仔细细疼爱过之后天色已经蒙蒙泛白，宫人给他换过一身朝服他便上朝去了。金泰亨从卷帘后出来时小腿都站到发麻，朴智旻躲在被子里看他，他其实早就醒了，可金南俊不舍得他才睡下就起来，不要他服侍更衣随便叫了个宫人理好就走了。  
“泰亨啊对不起。”朴智旻的嗓子哑得不成样子。“在那边站了大半夜，没着凉吧？”  
他的同年亲故只比他小两个月，心境却像小上两年。他被金南俊时疼爱时看见泰亨受惊的小老虎似的躲在帘子后边，不自觉就起了坏心想捉弄他，故意盯着他的眼睛去喘。  
朴智旻小小地掀开被子一角示意泰亨要是冷就躺进来，可他拎起被子的手被攥住了，泰亨手劲很大，手掌也宽阔，握智旻的手像握一只软绵绵的糯米团子。  
他的手被金泰亨拉着带向了什么不得了的地方。他的泰泰还是那双单纯得不谙世事的明亮眼睛，可瞳孔深处奔涌着的情绪是滚沸的。  
他的泰泰还是个孩子，眼底怎么却是熔岩那样灼烫的欲望。不止是眼里的热。他牵着朴智旻手掌来到的地方，那里也是硬烫得吓人。  
“泰……泰泰……”  
“嘘。”金泰亨轻巧地翻身伏在他身上，智旻被他笼在身下的阴影里，他的膝弯轻易便顶进朴智旻两腿之间，那里还泛着未干的湿润。金泰亨微微倾身向前，膝盖坚硬的骨头逼得朴智旻肿胀的后边只能紧紧贴上。他知道自己的腿只要这样跪着稍稍往前一顶，智旻就该要哭了，他眼底已经蓄了亮晶晶一汪水，发梢和睫毛都湿漉得像刚上岸的人鱼。那智旻的眼泪也会是珍珠吗。这个档口他的想法还是一贯地不着边际，但想到那一颗颗水滴沿着小小的下巴尖砸在被子上的情景，金泰亨又叹气了，他不舍得看智旻哭。  
所以就只是把肩膀伏得更低了些，去咬亲故圆润饱满的嘴唇。他又变回朴智旻熟悉的奶里奶气的小老虎了。  
“留下痕迹会被陛下发现的吧，所以我只咬这里。”金泰亨叼住智旻红肿的唇珠，到最后他的手指还是滑上朴智旻满是金南俊指痕的纤细腰窝，指尖用力刮上一划，激得朴智旻不自觉抬腰向他靠得更近。

“什么叫‘别露出和陛下在一起时的表情’？”朴智旻哼着鼻音瞥他，圆圆短短可爱到过分的手指去掰金泰亨捂住脸颊的手。“泰亨不是扮猪吃老虎扮得很顺手吗？现在这副模样叫不知道的人看了还以为我吃泰亨呢。”  
金泰亨嘻嘻笑着把朴智旻小小的手掌从自己脸上捉住圈在掌心。他又长大了许多，肩背愈发宽阔，现下只要一只手臂就能把朴智旻揽个满怀。明明从小到大都是照顾自己的小哥哥来着，不知从哪天开始朴智旻颇具英气的眉眼看在他眼里就总是带了钩子似的妩媚。  
“陛下已经很久不来了吧。”金泰亨的手指探进衣摆抚向朴智旻纤薄的腰际。“那今天我要咬别的地方了。”  
“忙着和闵娘娘battle，眼里哪还有别人。”智旻懒洋洋伏在金泰亨肩上，倒是看不出一丝被冷落的伤心。“说是日日被前朝劝谏不要独宠盈天。”

tbc.


End file.
